User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder
As per usual, the ground rules: #No spamming, flaming, or trolling. #No double posts. #'Always' sign your comments. =Messages= 10th Anniversary Hey. While you're still on, I'd like to notify you of something. We've been discussing ideas for the 10th anniversary of this wiki here. Feel free to join in the discussion; we'd appreciate your input. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:08, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Kracko You could've made my Kracko edit less "subjective", instead of COLPLETELY undoing it. Imagine if you made the entire Dedede article, and I undid it whole because you spelled "Waddle Dee" wrong once. JonasEVB (talk) 15:06, February 17, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :There wasn't any feasible way to make your edit less subjective, to be honest. It is entirely your own opinion that Kracko is more difficult in Knightmare, but it is not fact. For example, I actually fare pretty easily against Kracko as Meta Knight, and was totally unaware people even have difficulty against it. And please, don't compare the one sentence you wrote to an entire article. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 16:10, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Hi-Jump cannot be used in meta knightmare, which literaly means meta knight is being chased by a boss that moves faster than him, Kracko 2nd part is at an height that mmakes it harder to hit a boss that is always moving, plus I actually played Meta Knightmare so there would be no way for you to know how hard it ACTUALLY is.JonasEVB (talk) 16:43, February 17, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB ::How did you glean "I've never played Meta Knightmare before, and don't know how hard Kracko is" from "I actually fare pretty easily against Kracko as Meta Knight, and was totally unaware people even have difficulty against it"? That speaks volumes about your reading comprehension, to be honest. Having also played Meta Knightmare myself, I, too, can say that your edit is not fact.-- Starman125 talk|blog 17:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::When? JonasEVB (talk) 17:04, February 17, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :::If you seriously need more proof than that, I can record myself fighting Kracko in Meta Knightmare.-- Starman125 talk|blog 17:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I get the point, but I still want to see you do it just for entertainment. JonasEVB (talk) 17:45, February 17, 2017 (UTC)J75 ::::Flawless? Not by any stretch, but it's something.-- Starman125 talk|blog 19:03, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Changing Wiki Logo I contacted Changtau about this already, but he hasn't responded. I'm trying to change the wiki logo, but it won't let me, even when I use the Theme Designer. If possible, could you please help me out? NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 20:03, April 5, 2017 (UTC) K2017 Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDedvre19es&t=7m52s NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 23:15, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :That'll do it. Thanks.-- Starman125 talk|blog 23:19, April 12, 2017 (UTC) TKCD and KBlBl PortalLogos Would you mind making the PortalLogo templates for the two latest games? I have little experience in the field of template creation. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 18:02, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Of course not; I'll get right on it. Sorry for the late response.-- Starman125 talk|blog 23:18, April 14, 2017 (UTC) / Is there a way to sub to all pages on wiki at once? JonasEVB (talk) 15:23, April 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :What do you mean? Are you talking about adding pages to your watchlist? Because, as far as I'm aware, it's not possible to "follow" every single page on a wiki; at least, not automatically. You'd have to go through the trouble of manually adding every single page to your watchlist. Why do that when you could just use or ?-- Starman125 talk|blog 16:23, April 21, 2017 (UTC) TKCD LevelSequence Howdy, Starman. If you find the time, would you please create LevelSequence stuff for the TKCD level infoboxes? Inspecting those levels in source mode reveals that I did insert the level sequences, but I made them invisible while their database stuff does not currently exist. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 20:00, May 12, 2017 (UTC) And, if possible, could you do the same for my upcoming KTnT levels? They will each have the name "Level _ (Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble)," from 1 to 8. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 18:35, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Avatar upload Hi, new here, and wanted to ask how to change my avatar icon? I don't see an upload image button, just six preset images to pick from. AfterglowAmpharos (talk) 00:13, October 14, 2019 (UTC) : There should be an "Upload an avatar" button above those six preexisting options. If you've made it this far, and there's no button, I don't have a solution. Iqskirby (talk) 06:23, October 14, 2019 (UTC)